half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life: Decay
Half-Life: Decay is an add-on included in the PlayStation 2 port of the first-person shooter game Half-Life, developed by Gearbox Software and published in 2001. A PC version of this game was released September 23, 2008, developed and released by independent Ukrainian developers with the help of other European developers/fans. Like Gearbox's other expansion packs Opposing Force and Blue Shift, Decay returns to the setting and timeline of the original story, but with different player characters: two female colleagues of Gordon Freeman, named Gina Cross and Colette Green. Dr. Cross is the model for the Hazard Course hologram and can be seen at a point in Blue Shift. Dr. Green is a new character invented for Decay. Although Gearbox completed a PC port of the game, Decay was never released on it "due to powers beyond Gearbox's control.""Gearbox note on Decay". Retrieved 09 June 2006. As such most Half-Life players never got a chance to play through it. Decay is also not available through Valve's Steam service. As of September 23, 2008, Decay has been successfully ported by a fan-based team for the ''Half-Life'' engine.Decay project status A third-party remake of Decay for Source, initially called Anomalous Materials but later renamed to Hazard Team, was under development, but has been cancelled.[http://www.moddb.com/mods/hazard-team1 Hazard Team] on ModDB Until in 2018, another development group that made the Black Mesa: Hazard Course founded themselves as PSR Digital finally fully developed the game into full source engine titled Peer Review. Plot Characters * Gina Cross * Colette Green * Keller * Rosenberg * The G-Man * Barney Calhoun * Gordon Freeman Enemies *'Hazardous Environment Combat Unit' **HECU Soldiers **Sentry Guns **V-22 Osprey *'Xen' **Standard Zombies **Headcrabs **Houndeyes **Alien Grunts **Vortigaunts ***X-8973 ***R-4913 **Alien Controllers **Alien Aircraft *'Black Ops' **Female Black Ops Weapons The weapons available in the game are the Crowbar, Beretta 92FS, Colt Python, M4, SPAS-12, RPG, Mk 2 Grenades, and Snarks. Additionally, in "Xen Attacks", the player gets the opportunity to play as a pair of Vortigaunt Slaves, thereby giving them the ability to fire energy bolts and hit other NPCs with their claws. Note that Satchel Charges and Laser Tripmines are also seen in the game, but they are not obtainable by the player. In the PC port of Decay, the player is able to obtain the Displacer from Opposing Force by entering a secret code in one of the levels. Gameplay .]]Unlike the other narrative-based Half-Life games, which are single player only, Decay is designed for co-operative play. While it can be played by one person, swapping between the roles of Dr. Cross and Dr. Green, the game is intended to be played by two players in split-screen. Various puzzles and combat situations throughout the game require the co-operation of the two characters. The game is also unique in the context of the Half-Life series by being the only game divided into separate missions, instead of a single unbroken narrative. Decay has a ranking system for all of its nine missions, ranging from F'' (worst) to ''A (best), based on accuracy, number of enemies killed, and damage taken. If all nine missions are achieved with an A'' level, a bonus mission, Xen Attacks, can be played as a pair of Vortigaunts, R-4913 and X-8973. An Easter Egg hunt found in Domestic Violence can also unlock this mission in the PC port. Trivia * Even though this is another Gearbox creation, none of the new weapons featured in ''Opposing Force ''are in the original release of ''Decay. * This is the only ''Half-Life ''game to not have an official PC release. * There is a way to cause a Resonance Cascade without actually sending a sample to Anti-mass spectrometer – by fiddling with specimen cart near its elevator. References de:Half-Life: Decay es:Half-Life: Decay ru:Half-Life: Decay Category:Games Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Half-Life Expansions